Warm
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Ketika Judal berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, seseorang datang, menawarkan kehangatan. Warning : Future!AU, CRACKPAIR JudalMarga, AliKyou inside.


**Warning : Future!AU. CRACKPAIR. A little OOC—or maybe not?—Judal. Don't Like don't flame. Disclaimer Ohtaka Shinobu. Judul agak tidak nyambung dengan isinya.**

.

.

.

A Magi fanfiction created by Schnee-Neige

.

.

.

**Warm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kougyoku _onee-san_, Alibaba-_san_!"

Wanita berambut _fuschia_ yang dipanggil Kougyoku itu tersenyum bahagia dan tak henti berterimakasih seraya mengambil sebuket bunga yang disodorkan seorang pria berambut hitam yang memberinya selamat, adik tirinya. Alibaba, sang suami yang berambut pirang cerah juga memasang senyum malu, mengingat dirinya dan pria itu pernah berebut wanita pada masa remaja dulu. Kini, ia akhirnya memilih Kougyoku menjadi istrinya dan melepaskan wanita yang hampir memilihnya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hakuryuu. Aku harap kau juga bisa segera menyusulku dengan Morgiana, hahaha..." Ucap sang suami dengan santai.

"Semoga." Gumam Hakuryuu dengan senyum tipis.

"Judal-_chan_! Kau juga cepat menikah, dong. Hihihi kali ini kau kalah olehku!" Goda Kougyoku kepada pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan kepangan yang unik bermata merah yang berdiri di belakang Hakuryuu. Pemuda itu tetap memasang ekspresi dinginnya dan melengos tidak suka.

"Lho, memangnya Magi bisa.. eh.. boleh menikah?" Tanya Alibaba polos.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku lahir dari siapa?" Ujar Hakuryuu. "Magi juga manusia biasa kau tahu. Lihat, Aladdin-_san_ saja sudah mulai berburu, Judal..."

Sepasang iris merah Judal melirik ke arah magi remaja berambut biru itu. Tampak ia sedang bercengkrama dengan sesama magi lain dari Leam sambil menggoda seorang gadis remaja yang terlihat sedikit malu-malu di belakang sang Magi.

"Wah... iya ya... Marga sudah besar sekarang. Manis sekali melihatnya bersama Aladdin-_san_... Umur fisik mereka pun tidak jauh bukan?" Ujar Kougyoku.

"Eh? Kau kenal Marga, Kou? Kalau aku sih kenal karena sering berlatih di tempat Titus sehabis masa itu." Tanya Alibaba.

"Iya, dia mengajariku banyak hal, sampai sekarang jago memasak, hehehe... Habis Hakuryuu tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal mengajar memasak." Cibir Kougyoku, yang juga diikuti dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kamu. Jago memasak? Hahaha." Ejek Judal sambil mengusap kepala sang pengantin wanita Alibaba. Ekor matanya melirik raja dunia itu. Pria itu hanya tersenyum biasa dan malah ikut menikmati ekspresi istrinya yang sedang dijahili oleh Magi hitam tersebut.

Kesal, Judal meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu dengan Hakuryuu dan pergi entah kemana. Hanya ingin merenung berdua dengan rukh hitam maupun putih yang setia menemaninya.

"Karena aku hanya punya kalian..." Gumamnya sedikit sendu. Entah ia sedang berakting atau tidak saat ini.

Untuk sesaat, Magi berambut hitam itu merasa damai namun sepi sampai seorang gadis remaja berambut karamel menyodorkan setusuk daging padanya.

"Daging _barbeque_?" Ucap gadis berambut karamel itu. Iris merah pekat Judal menatapnya dingin. Sebaliknya, tatapan gadis itu sangat hangat.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang magi hitam itu, sang gadis duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengunyah salah satu tusuk daging yang dibawanya. "Namaku, Marga... Alexius... Seperti yang bisa kau lihat dari penampilanku, aku dari Leam _empire_."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Judal singkat. Berharap gadis manis itu pergi alih-alih dirinya sendiri yang pergi.

"Tidak kusangka. Padahal aku cuma karakter minor dalam panggung kisah yang kalian buat kan?" Ujar Marga. Judal melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya. "Al-Tharmen, maksudku."

Tatapan tajam Judal kembali mengarah ke depan, ke tengah-tengah riuhnya pesta pernikahan itu. Lagi, Marga menyodorkan daging enak itu kepada Judal. Kali ini agak memaksa. Diambilnya daging itu dan dihabiskan secepat mungkin, dengan harapan gadis itu akan cepat menjauh darinya. Tapi nyatanya Marga tetap diam di tempat dan menerawang ke depan. Menemani pria yang memiliki masa lalu tak jauh kelam dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kedua sejoli bahagia itu baru saja menyebut-nyebut namamu dengan Aladdin, tadi." Jawab Judal, akhirnya. "Sudah, tinggalkan saja aku di sini!"

Senyum gadis penasihat magi dari Leam empire itu makin terkembang. Diam di tempat alih-alih menuruti perintah pria di sampingnya itu. Judal berdecak kesal tapi tetap duduk juga. Tidak berpindah tempat, padahal tidak ingin berada di samping seseorang saat ini.

Eh, benarkah, Judal?

"Memang berat melihat orang yang dicintai tidak berada di sampingmu. Apalagi jika wanita itu menjadi milik orang lain, sejak hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya." Gumam Marga, dengan sedikit niat ingin mengutarakan isi hati pria di sampingnya ini.

Sepasang _ruby_ pria berambut hitam itu sempat berkilat sedih, tapi detik berikutnya cepat-cepat ditutupinya lagi dengan sorot dinginnya. Marga tersenyum miris, menangkap kejadian itu. Keduanya kembali menerawang ke dalam gemerlapnya pesta di depan mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Percaya atau tidak, sebenarnya aku sama denganmu. Soal itu." Lanjut Marga. "Titus _onii-san_ juga sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan seorang gadis dari Torran."

Keheningan panjang kembali tercipta.

"Aku tidak mencintai Titus _onii-san_ seperti kamu mencintai Kougyoku _one__e__-san_, tapi tetap saja keadaannya takkan sama seperti dulu lagi." Lanjut Marga sambil melirik ke arah Titus. Pria itu tengah membujuk gadis yang akan dinikahinya untuk menari bersama.

"Kougyoku? Haha, jangan bercanda, Ale—Marga. Jangan berbicara seakan-akan kaulah orang yang paling mengerti diriku. Aku memang tidak suka keramaian seperti ini dan lebih memilih menyendiri." Bantah Judal, mulai berpanjang lebar.

Marga tersenyum kembali dan berhenti menggumamkan apapun. Keheningan panjang kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Tapi kali ini iris karamel Marga sibuk menyelami sosok Judal yang duduk di sampingnya. Menelanjangi segala hal yang bisa dianalisanya dari apa yang diperlihatkan gestur tubuh pria berumur akhir dua puluhan itu.

"Marga-chan! Oh, hei, Judal ternyata juga ada di sini." Seorang pemuda yang baru beranjak dewasa berambut biru laut datang menghampiri keduanya. "Mau berdansa denganku? Lihat, Alibaba dan Kougyoku _onee-san_ sudah mulai berdansa juga." Ajaknya.

Judal melengos kasar mendengarnya, tanpa sadar.

"Maaf, Aladdin-_san_ ajak orang lain saja... Oh, Clara-_san_ di sana tampaknya sedang berusaha keras menampik ajakan pemuda-pemuda di sekitarnya." Ujar Marga sambil tersenyum miris, berusaha terlihat menyesal di depan sang Magi yang tentunya sia-sia saja.

Iris biru laut sang magi spesial itu melirik ke arah Judal. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang gadis, Aladdin mengucapkan maaf pula lalu secepat mungkin menyelamatkan gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Marga, Ren Clara, putri terakhir kekaisaran Kou.

Sepasang manik karamel Marga mengerling senang melihat bahasa tubuh Judal yang seakan ingin menanyakan alasan mengapa ia menampik ajakan Aladdin untuk berdansa. "Aku merasa nyaman di sini, bersamamu, Judal-_san_."

Judal berusaha tidak terlihat kaget.

"Atau kau mau berdansa denganku, jangan-jangan?" Goda Marga. Judal menatapnya dingin, lebih tajam dari pada yang sudah-sudah.

"Jangan harap, anak kecil."

Seharusnya Marga tahu Judal tidak seperti Kougyoku yang begitu mudah terpancing untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

Tapi Marga tersenyum. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya lebih mendekati Judal. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh punggung tangan Judal di belakang punggung mereka berdua. Hangat. Dan Judal tidak mau kehangatan itu menghilang.

Terbuai oleh kenyamanan yang diciptakan gadis remaja berambut karamel itu-atau mungkin juga terbawa suasana-Judal menarik tangannya dari sentuhan telapak tangan Marga. Ganti menggamit tangan mungil gadis itu. Menyerap begitu banyak rukh putih dan kehangatan, serta rasa nyaman yang sedikit membuncah dalam dadanya. Entah. Pun dengan Marga sendiri. Ia menyedot begitu banyak rukh hitam dan kesedihan yang diceritakan Judal lewat genggaman tangannya itu, dan membalasnya dengan kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

Dan beberapa ketukan kemudian bulir-bulir air asin meluncur jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang sedikit ungu berkat polesan make-up. Titik demi titik jatuh, menumpahkan segala emosi yang meluap dalam perasaannya. Melihatnya, senyum Marga lenyap. Tanpa memutuskan komunikasi batin mereka lewat genggaman tangan, Marga memeluk pria itu lembut. Dirasakannya bulir-bulir itu mulai mengalir perlahan. Semakin deras seiring kuatnya tangan atletis sang Magi hitam memeluk balik dirinya. Sampai ketika semua emosi siap dilimpahkan dalam air matanya, Judal menarik Marga, membawanya dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Menangis semakin deras tanpa suara. Tahu diri, Marga membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Judal—dengan tanpa sengaja menyesap feromon memabukkan yang dikeluarkan Judal—dan hanya melihat betapa kerasnya Judal menangis dalam hatinya.

Semuanya menjadi satu. Dari awalnya yang hanya merasa sakit karena akan kehilangan Kougyoku-nya, sampai akhirnya seluruh kesedihannya ditumpahkannya saat itu, tak perduli sudah seberapa basah kain Marga di bagian bahu yang dibasahinya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa sangat amat panjang, Judal melepas rengkuhannya terhadap Marga dan mengusap wajahnya. Melenyapkan wajah tangisnya secepat suara, walau riasannya sedikit luntur. Bukan Judal namanya kalau hal remeh temeh begini tidak bisa diatasi dengan sihir. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, setelah Marga terkikik pelan dan menunjuk riasannya yang berantakan, wajah tampan Judal sudah kembali dingin seperti biasanya.

"Berada di dekatmu itu bahaya." Komentar Judal. Alih-alih marah, sepasang manik karamel Marga malah terlihat senang.

"Sayangnya, ke depannya aku akan terus berada di dekatmu." Judal mendelik bingung. "Uh ya, aku minta agar Titus _onii-san_ mengirimku ke Kou _empire_ untuk belajar selepas pernikahannya dengan si gadis dari Torran itu."

Judal tersenyum jahil—walau agak terlihat senang, "bukan untuk mencari jodoh, kan?"

Marga tertawa renyah. "Sambil juga boleh."

Dengan sedikit gemas namun berkedok tatapan dingin, Judal mengacak-acak puncak kepala Marga yang cuma setinggi dagunya itu. "Dah."

Lalu pria itu melenggang pergi dari tempat yang sepi dari hingar bingar pesta itu ke arah sang partner, Hakuryuu.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Marga sedikit riang, namun terselip sedikit sendu di dalamnya.

Langkah kaki Judal berhenti. Menoleh kembali ke arah remaja berumur enam belas tahun itu dengan tatapan yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Sulit dimengerti oleh orang biasa.

Tapi Marga mengerti.

Pria itu baru saja mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya bisa dipublish juga padahal dikerjainnya sepotong2 LOL.

Semoga ada yang bisa menikmati crackpair agak pedos ini /GAK.


End file.
